


Please

by peachywritesx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bondage, Caught, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!bokuto, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Spanking, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, degrading, praising, sub!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywritesx/pseuds/peachywritesx
Summary: "Please.." Akaashi moaned out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Yall this goes straight into the smut, no backstory.

Akaashi moaned as he curled his fingers upward. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear Bokuto open their bedroom door. He almost jumped as he felt Bokuto's hand around his wrist, "Akaashi what are you doing." Bokuto said, his tone stern just like his eyes. "Bokuto-san I.." Akaashi started before he felt Bokuto's hand roughly slap his ass. Akaashi moaned out in pain which soon turned into pleasure. 

"Count." Bokuto instructed before spanking Akaashi again. "Two.." Akaashi bit his lip at the feeling of having Bokuto's hand against his skin. Akaashi tried to move his hands only to have Bokuto grab both of his hands and put them above his head. "What did I tell you about pleasing yourself without my permission?" Bokuto said hitting Akaashi's skin again, now making it turn a light shade of pink. "I'll get punished if I do." Akaashi said before closing his eyes and turning his head away from Bokuto's gaze.

"Look at me Akaashi." Bokuto demanded. Akaashi shook his head before feeling Bokuto's hands on his face, "I said look at me didn't I?" Bokuto said letting go of Akaashi's face and leaning over to the bedside table and taking out a blindfold and handcuffs. "Bokuto-san, I don't want to use the blindfold. I like seeing your face." Akaashi stated. 

Bokuto chuckled before putting the blindfold over Akaashi's eyes, "Should've thought about that love." Akaashi huffed as he heard the handcuffs clicking closed around his wrists, now knowing that his hands would be restricted. 

Akaashi spread his legs after hearing Bokuto's belt unbuckle. Bokuto ran his hand across Akaashi's thigh, "Already spreading your legs for me? You're such a slut aren't you." Akaashi nodded, suddenly he got the feeling of Bokuto's hand around his throat. "Verbally." Akaashi turned his head away from Bokuto again, "Yes.."

"Yes what?" Bokuto teased.

"Yes daddy." Akaashi said turning his head back towards where Bokuto's voice was coming from. "Good boy." Bokuto said lifting Akaashi's legs up and putting them on his shoulders. "Bokuto-san wait.." Akaashi whined as he reached his hands down to try and push Bokuto away. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's wrist, "You were stretching yourself before I came in here. You thought I wouldn't hear you from all the way downstairs."

Akaashi's eyes widened, "I-I.. didn't know you were downstairs." Bokuto laughed before pushing his cock against Akaashi's hole. In result Akaashi let out a low moan as he moved his hips against Bokuto, the only thing he could move. Until Bokuto held his hips down, "I haven't even put it in yet and you're already moving your hips." Bokuto chuckled, caressing Akaashi's face then grabbing his throat and pulling him upward towards him, "You love when I treat you like a ragdoll huh?"

Akaashi let out a breathless moan, "Yes daddy." 

"I love when you call me that." Bokuto said then leaning down and kissing Akaashi, while they were kissing Bokuto slowly slid his cock into Akaashi's hole causing Akaashi to let out a wanton moan. Bokuto let out a sigh as he brushed his hair back with his free hand. "Please.." Akaashi moaned out. Bokuto kissed Akaashi's neck, leaving marks as he made his way down to his chest, "Please what. Beg for it, beg for me to move."

"Please fuck me daddy, I need it." Akaashi moved his hands so they were now above his head, "I'm all yours."

"Only if you could see how sexy you look right now." Bokuto let out a low groan before readjusting Akaashi's leg on his shoulders. He put his hands on Akaashi's hips and immediately started thrusting fast, not giving Akaashi any time to think. "Fuck.. I want to see your face,'' Bokuto said pulling the blindfold off of Akaashi's eyes, revealing his eyes closed shut from pleasure. "Bokuto-san it feels so good." 

"Open your eyes," Bokuto demanded, wrapping his hand around Akaashi's throat. Akaashi nodded and opened his eyes, seeing how determined and sweaty Bokuto was made him climax immediately. "Jesus christ that was fast." Bokuto said still thrusting into Akaashi. "I couldn't help it." Akaashi moaned out.

Akaashi moved his hands from above his head down to his mouth to muffle his moans, something Bokuto hated. "Move your fucking hands." Bokuto huffed out, thrusting harder. Akaashi shook his head as he closed his eyes, something else Bokuto hated. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's wrist and pulled him up, "What did I tell you to do huh?" Akaashi let out a few breathless moans before answering, "M-Move my hands.."

"So you were listening hm." Bokuto said laying back so Akaashi would now be sitting on top of him. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi moaned, "I can't."

"Shut the fuck up and move your hips." Bokuto instructed. Akaashi nodded as he started to move his hips back and forth. After a few hip movements Akaashi came for a second time. "Keep going I haven't reached my climax yet." Bokuto said putting his hands on Akaashi's hips.

"Please Bokuto-san.. no more." Akaashi pleaded. Bokuto ignored Akaashi's plead and moved his hips for him. "I'm going to put the gag on you if you don't cut it out." Akaashi moaned as he started to move his hips again. Bokuto sat up causing Akaashi to lay back on the bed, "I can't take anymore.. my head is going crazy.'' Akaashi explained before feeling Bokuto start thrusting again. 

"Hold out a little bit longer. You're doing so good for me baby." Bokuto moaned as he lifted Akaashi's leg up. Akaashi arched his back as he felt another orgasm coming over him, his mind was going all fuzzy that he couldn't form the words to tell Bokuto he was about to come. Even tough he didn't say anything Bokuto knew what Akaashi wanted to say, "Lets do it together." he said before reaching his climax; Akaashi nodding and following shortly after him.

Bokuto pulled out and kissed Akaashi gently, "Have you learned your lesson?" Akaashi nodded before being picked up and taking to the bathroom. He watched as Bokuto started the bath water and gently set him in the bath tub. Bokuto then sat behind Akaashi and kissed his ear, earning a quiet moan from him. "You did good today baby."


End file.
